Una Copa
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Radamanthys despierta en su cama junto con Pandora tras una noche de celebración. Pequeño contenido de sexo.


**Una Copa:** **Bueno, ahora también me vino a la mente un pequeño fic, pero esta vez entre Radamanthys y Pandora (pero de la versión The Lost Canvas).**

 **Como siempre digo: No dueño de Saint Seiya, los personajes y demás pertenecen a su respectivo dueño y empresa, solo busco entretener a la gente.**

* * *

Le pesaban los ojos, ¿qué había pasado durante aquella noche que había tenido con Pandora? ¿Por qué estaba tan agotado?, sentía su cuerpo totalmente pesado, como si le hubieran tirado encima una bolsa llena de ladrillos o toda una avalancha de rocas, las cuales lo aprisionaban a más no poder. Se levantó de la cama, pero en medio de la noche, sintió que alguien lo detenía y le impedía moverse, como si fuera un inmenso magneto hacia algún objeto de metal, al cual arrastrar con su fuerza.

Giró su vista y se encontró con aquella bella mujer, por un instante se le heló la sangre y quedó sorprendido de estar cara a cara con aquella mujer que lo consideraba a él como su "Perro", su Guardaespaldas, alguien que era de temer, a pesar de haber sido derrotado por Kardia de Escorpio y que luego tuvo que soportar aquella humillación parte de Pharaoh ante el Emperador Hades por su fracaso en la Batalla de Atlantis, ahora ese rubio inglés estaba acostado con aquella mujer de gran belleza y en especial ese cuerpo que volvía loco a cualquiera de los 108 Espectros, Soldados y Guardias Imperiales del mismo.

A un lado se encontraba una botella de vino totalmente vacía junto con dos copas, las cuales aún rebosaban de su contenido, el líquido de lo último de aquella botella estaba en aquellos cristales, aunque ya habrían perdido el sabor, ¿qué impedía un trago para esa noche?, sumado a que la Luna Llena ingresaba por el cuarto de la mujer e iluminaba el interior del mismo junto con el juego de sombras en las copas y la botella, daba todo un espectáculo.

Lo mejor estaba por empezar en aquellos momentos, ya que el rubio se había despertado pero unas manos le impidieron salir de la cama.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas, Wyvern?.- Preguntó la chica de largos cabellos negros al rubio.

\- Señorita Pandora, yo...- Iba a dar su respuesta Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno y también uno de los más severos y temibles que uno podía imaginar.

\- Shhhh, Dragón travieso, no te vayas, ¿acaso no te gusto?.- Preguntó Pandora, de forma divertida, la Comandante en Jefe de los 108 Espectros estaba mostrando ese aspecto divertido, juguetón, ella era también temida por su agresividad, fuerza y resistencia, además de que protegía a Alone como una hermana mayor con su pequeño hermano.

La mujer de largos cabellos negros se quitó aquellas prendas góticas que llevaba encima, revelando su bello cuerpo, era perfecto, bien cuidado, para Radamanthys no había que ser un tonto o un genio en caer ante la belleza de la peli negra, quien puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio y fue subiendo hasta rodear su cuello con sus manos y besarlo en los labios.

Sintió esa chispa, ese sabor tan dulce como vino o la miel: Los labios de su Comandante, de su líder, de su Patrona, la que tiraba de aquella correa de su "Perro Leal" y que éste obedecía al pie de la letra todas sus órdenes. El efecto del vino entraba en acción, sus cuerpos se fusionaban por el calor de aquella bebida, sucumbiendo ante los placeres del amor y la carne.

Radamanthys no se quería quitar de encima a su Comandante, quería seguir con ella, ni tampoco sucedía lo mismo con Pandora, la cual estaba sorprendida del buen físico que tenía aquel inglés rubio, el cual la besaba a pura pasión: El Dragón Wyvern estaba mostrando sus colmillos sobre su "presa" y no la soltaría por nada en el Mundo.

\- Dragón travieso, jejejeje.- Río por lo bajo Pandora, cuyas mejillas estaban de color carmesí.

\- Ordene y cumpliré, Mi Ama.- Respondió Radamanthys, cosa que fue guiado por la chica para que "probara" su cuello, el cual estaba cubierto de aquella dulce fragancia, ese perfume que usaba y que todo un imán para los Espectros del Emperador del Inframundo.

Sintió esa fragancia: Rosas, dulces rosas, el placer subía como la temperatura de ellos ante el placer. Radamanthys la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a subir por el pecho de la chica, pasando su lengua por sus pechos, cosa que llevaba a la muchacha a que lanzara pequeños gritos de placer y se sonrojara aún más por lo que estaba viviendo.

Pronto fue llegando a sus labios, no sin antes besar su cuello fino y largo, pero la peli negra aún tenía una carta más por jugar, ya que en ese momento, se le lanzó encima al Dragón del Infierno, al Espectro de la Ferocidad, quien quedó rodeado y fue besado por la chica.

\- Nunca me vas a dejar por nadie: Yo te amo, Radamanthys.- Dijo Pandora.

Para el rubio era un crimen de alta traición, por así decirlo, ¿qué diría el Señor Hades si uno de sus Soldados, uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno estaba con la Comandante de los Ejércitos en la cama?. Pero otra parte, ¿qué importaba?, ya que él también la amaba con todo su corazón.

Al Infierno con las órdenes de Alone, al Infierno con los caprichos de ese chico, ellos dos querían estar juntos, se amaban en secreto.

En aquellos momentos, el rubio quedó mirando a la bella peli negra, la cual le guiñó un ojo y de ahí se dieron un último beso, mientras que iban entrando al clímax.

\- Wow, siento que estuve en el Cielo.- Alegó Radamanthys, quien tenía a Pandora recostada contra su pecho.

\- Hoy fue la mejor noche de todas, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, ¿no lo crees, Radamanthys?.- Sugirió ella con una mirada traviesa en su rostro y el rubio la siguió: La próxima vez traería otra botella de vino, brindarían y vivirían una noche ardiente y placentera.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Para los fans, este es mi "Prototipo" de Radamanthys-Pandora, ¿alguien que haga parejas también en el Santuario? ¿Con los Espectros? ¿Con Poseidon y Thetis?. Lamentablemente no hago yaoi ni yuri no me gusta, pero les respeto sus gustos a los demás.**

 **Con esta pareja tenía ganas de escribir un poco, me parece que nunca he visto fics de Radamanthys-Pandora, pero hablo de la The Lost Canvas, ahí había mucha química entre ella y él, a pesar de que lo trataba como a un "Perro" y que llevó a la muerte de Valentine de la Harpía, quien no iba a permitir que su Comandante en Jefe tratara mal y los humillara a ellos.**

 **Espero que les guste este One-Shot y estoy abierto siempre para sus sugerencias sobre otras parejas. Más adelante se vendrán más con Aiacos-Violeta, Radamanthys-Pandora, e incluso haría con Aioria-Lyfia, Aioria-Marin y DeathMask-Helena :3.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen día Martes de mi parte :D.**


End file.
